


shut up

by chxrrywrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beta Wanted, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Lovers, Fist Fights, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, M/M, Making Out, Switch Keith (Voltron), Switch Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), man i hate reading my own writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxrrywrites/pseuds/chxrrywrites
Summary: It wasn’t like he’d intended to have a boner, you know? Lance’s cheeks burned as he realized Keith, pressed against his body as he was, probably felt exactly what Lance was feeling. A quick glance into the other boy’s shocked eyes confirmed it.“You, uh, better get the fuck-”“What the fuck?”





	shut up

**Author's Note:**

> reposting? taken from a now deleted longer work of mine "enemies with benefits"!

“You little-!”

“Little what?” Lance smirks. “You know what isn’t little?” He barely misses the spoonful of food goo that goes whistling past his face, into the wall behind him. 

Hunk groans, fidgeting with his fingers. “As much as I may love you Lance, that was a little out of line.”

Okay, so what if it was? He had to put up with Keith and his stupid face and his stupid mullet, and his stupid, somewhat okay, not bad fighting skills every single time they were paired together, and Lance was done. Especially done after Keith had the audacity to say that Lance “really didn’t care about any of them except for Shiro”, because Lance apparently wanted to fuck everything on two legs, and Shiro was apparently the most attractive. 

He leans back in his chair, and smirks. “Got kicked out because you stopped blowing Iverson?”

Keith stands up, chair clattering behind him, and lunges across the table at Lance. Shiro grabs at him, only a few seconds late, but by that time Keith is livid, fist pulled back to punch him. The table has been knocked down, and they’re both covered in a healthy amount of food goo. Lance stands up, trying not to slip on the floor, and dodges the fist aimed straight at his face. He vaguely recognizes what he said might have been a teensy bit “out of line”, as Hunk had put it, as someone dragged him out of Keith's reach and into the hallway. 

That someone, or Hunk, begins whisper panicking in his ear as Shiro pulls Keith out into the hallway as well, standing him across from Lance. He watches as Keith sinks down to a sitting position, refusing to meet his eyes. 

Hunk lets go of him, as Shiro begins to pace along the hallway. “What were you two thinking?! I can’t- I don’t even know how to help you two. I’m giving you two three hours, max, to figure out what’s going on. Ask for help if you need. But no more fighting, and that is final.”

He isn’t sure how long he’s standing there, staring at Keith, who’s staring at a wall. A wave of shame rushes over him, remembering the comment he’d made at dinner. 

“Sorry, uh, broski.” he says lamely. He should’ve just kept silent, he thinks, when Keith looks at him, large violet eyes full of anger. 

“Sorry?! How- What- Why would you even say that?”

Lance winces, walking over and sinking down next to Keith. He doesn’t know how long they sit there after that small outburst. Keith stands up, beginning to walk in the direction of his room. 

“Wait! Keith we have to fix this so I’m sorry about what I said and I hope you’ll forgive me.” The words burst out of Lance in a rush, as he reaches out on impulse and grabs Keith’s hand. Keith just stares, seemingly mortified by the physical contact, standing there. He doesn’t say anything, Lance notices with frustration. 

And then he’s been pushed against the floor, with a fist in his stomach. Lance welcomes the violence, something he knows how to deal with, instead of a stunned, quiet Keith. Lance reaches up, grabbing the other boy’s stupid, stupid mullet and pulling, as his arm is put into a hold behind him. 

“Fuck you- “ Keith spits as their positions are suddenly reversed, Lance sitting on top of him and abusing his back. He pushes up with a heave and ends up with a elbow on Lance’s face, and the other boy’s knee against his groin. 

They’re both effectively trapped, Keith realizes, moving his hand down from the other boy’s hair for more purchase. He slips, putting his hand down. Lance lets out a small muffled moan. 

“What the fuck.” Keith breathes as he makes eye contact with Lance, both realizing with mutual embarrassment about what they had just heard. Lance, cheeks reddening, slams his knee against Keith’s crotch, realizing his mistake when the other boy collapsed on him with a muffled sound. 

It wasn’t like he’d intended to have a boner, you know? Lance’s cheeks burned as he realized Keith, pressed against his body as he was, probably felt exactly what Lance was feeling. A quick glance into the other boy’s shocked eyes confirmed it. 

“You, uh, better get the fuck-” 

“What the fuck?” Lance cringed, pushing against the other boy and dislodging Keith’s elbow. Keith swore as he picked himself up, Lance following seconds after, tripping in his haste and pushing Keith against a wall. 

He really didn’t know when his day got this bad, Lance thought gloomily.

He watched as the Keith blinked in confusion, making a small squeaking noise. He pushed himself off the wall, and now they were standing. In the middle of the hallway. And Lance had a boner. Wonderful. 

Keith glances down, and immediately blushes. “I-" His voice cracks as he turns and rushes back down the hall. 

Fuck. 

Lance had to get this figured out, he realized, after the third day of getting off to the image of Keith on top of him. It wasn’t even like he was gay, Lance fumed. It was just stupid Keith and his stupid eyes and stupid hot ass- 

Lance screamed into his pillow. 

He just needed to talk to him. That was all. Lance looked across the table at Keith, who seemed to be avoiding his eyes. That made sense. Lance wasn’t in a hurry to make eye contact either, considering how awkward it had been. 

Whatever. Following Keith after dinner was probably a better plan. 

Okay, it was a worse plan, Lance decided, taking a deep breath outside Keith’s bedroom door. He was so not prepared to have this conversation. Just as he turned to leave, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. 

“Hey Lance.” Keith gave him probably the most forced smile in the history of forced smiles. 

“Hey! Yea-uh, we need to talk?” Lance chuckled nervously. Already this far in, he reassured himself. Just a few more minutes of the most awkward conversation in the world and they would be good to go. 

“What do you need.” 

“Uh, we should probably talk about stuff! I think Shiro, uh, noticed, and like-”

“He won’t notice anything,” Keith replied tartly. 

He stares with annoyance as Lance pushes past him into the room, not making an effort to stop him, trying to get all the memories of a blushing, sweaty Lance out of his head. 

They would be doing a lot more blushing and sweating things, his mind supplied. 

Whatever. 

Keith’s room was similar to Lance’s just barer. Nothing besides the essentials, he frowned. He stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, before turning to Keith at the door with a pleading look. 

Keith shut the door behind him.

Neither bothered to sit, instead staring at each other warily from across the room. 

“So, ah,” Lance chuckles nervously as he scratches the back of his neck. “We’re good, right?”

“We’re fine, Lance,” Keith replies, a trace of embarrassment in his voice. 

“But like, what about uh-

“I thought that was hot-”

“Wait what?”

Shit. Keith was screwed, hopefully in more ways than one, but screwed. “I mean like, you know, not hot, like- , uh, forget it.”

“Hold up,” Lance grinned, popping the P.

“You think I’m hot! That makes things so much easier bro.” 

“I did not say that. You did also not just say that.”

“You wanna fuck me?”

What. Okay. He could work with that.

“Iyoufucksure,” Keith spits out, his mind shutting down momentarily. 

Lance is grinning, he sees. He’s moving closer, both of them stepping forward. Keith thinks that his heart about stops when Lance kisses him. 

It’s messy. Lance’s lips are soft against his own, probably because he actually uses lip balm. Keith’s mind kicks back into gear, as he lifts a hand to Lance’s hair, pushing their faces together in a desperate attempt for more. He can feel the blood rushing south, clouding his ability to think. 

Lance pushes him against the bed, slotting their legs together and putting pressure on his crotch. Keith’s jeans go tight, as he arches up in a attempt to get more of that delicious friction. 

“Hell yea,” Lance smirks against his lips. “You have stuff, pretty boy?” 

 

Lance shoves his hand under the bed and feels around, pulling up lube and condoms. He smirks again, straddling Keith’s waist and yanking his shirt off. 

“Clothes off, sweetheart.”

Keith, coming back to his senses, scrambles up and tugs his shirt off, and reaches for his pants. Lance is already nude at this point, pressing up against Keith and keeping him sufficiently distracted. Keith looks down, and whoa.

“Like what you see?”

“Ye-a,” he stutters. His mind whirls with what he wants to do to Lance. Sucking his dick deems like a very good idea, Keith decides, sinking to his knees.

Lance gets the message, grinning wildly and threading his hands through Keith’s hair. Keith reaches out and licks the head, stroking the shaft, before taking it in his mouth and hollowing his cheeks. Lance groans, pulling on his hair, as Keith pulls back and swirls his tongue around the tip, before closing his eyes and taking as much of the cock as he could into his mouth.

Lance cried out, as Keith hollowed his cheeks again. “F-fuck, wait no ah-!”

The raven pulled off with a grin, stroking the other’s dick with both hands and staring into his eyes. 

“Apologize for what you said and I’ll keep sucking.”

“W-what?”

“Apologize.” Keith smirks, taking his cock into his mouth with just the slightest hint of teeth. 

“F-fu-ckk I’m sorry for sa- fuck Keith I-I’m sorry for saying that,” His hips stuttered, thrusting into Keith’s mouth as the other backs up, choking. 

“You good?” Lance asks as Keith takes a breath, wiping his mouth. He nods, leaning forward and taking as much of his dick into his mouth as possible, nose against the other’s stomach, before bobbing his head.

“Fuck,” Lance groaned, moving his hands from Keith’s hair to his throat, feeling a bump where his dick was buried deep. “Okay, tap my thigh if you want me to stop, alright?” Keith blinked in affirmative, as Lance began thrusting in earnest. 

Tears rolled down Keith’s cheeks as he did his best not to choke. He could acutely feel the hand in his hair tugging, and the hand at his throat touching him so gently in response. Fuck. He pulled his hands down onto his own dick, and began stroking in earnest, timing it with Lance’s thrusts, moaning around his dick. 

Lance stilled above him, pulling back a bit. 

“Keith f-fuck I’m gonna come,” he warned, the other boy opening his mouth and closing his eyes in response. Lance stared in shock at his willingness, as he began to shoot ropes of white across his face, Keith shooting his own on his hand. 

Both boys stared at each other, panting for a moment, before Keith turned a cherry red.

“Am I still hot?” Lance asked with a smirk.

“Shut up.”


End file.
